There has been a tremendous need for a device such as the arm and elbow elevator harness of the present invention to help teach and train inexperienced and experienced pitchers alike the correct arm and elbow action when pitching a baseball. Pitchers on every level of baseball, and particularly young pitchers, those in the little leagues, have all too often suffered irreparable injury to their pitching arm because they did not throw with the high elbow i.e. his pitching elbow is as high or higher than his pitching shoulder when delivering the ball to the batter, or he/she did not use the correct arm and elbow action when pitching or throwing the baseball.
The arm and elbow elevator harness of the present will teach and train pitchers how to use the correct arm and elbow action when throwing and pitching a baseball. If pitchers are able to pitch with the correct arm and elbow action or high elbow they will greatly minimize injury to their pitching arm. The correct elbow and arm action will also maximize the velocity of the pitched baseball and further enhance his pitching mechanics which will enable pitching with increased accuracy.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a relatively simple device to teach and train baseball pitchers;
Another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple device to teach the correct arm and elbow action in pitching a baseball;
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device which will allow a baseball pitcher to utilize his full potential and reduce the possibility of injuring his arm during the pitching process.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent as you proceed through the detailed description.